


it was all about you

by uwuxuxi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon biology, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi
Summary: “Good morning, my darling,” he whispers, shifting his hand a little to brush his finger over Minhyung’s chubby cheek. He's still too young for his scales to harden and the gentle affection pops Minhyung’s mouth open. Much like his father, he is incredibly easy to sway.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	it was all about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofarsoperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/gifts).



> happy holidays homies!! 
> 
> this is a christmas present to al, because she is one of the best friends i've made this year and i love her so much <3 also this fic would not have made it here today if it weren't for sharks so thank you for betaing her!

When Sungchan wakes up to the sound of soft clicks and whines for him, the sun has barely begun to kiss the sky, and Johnny, while his scent is fresh in their nest, is nowhere to be found. It’s early enough that sungchan knows he’s hunting before the other dragons in their valley wake—while Johnny adores Jaehyun, he does not like to share the hunting grounds when he is trying to feed their baby—and he wants to roll over and let his eyes slide shut to catch as much sleep as he can manage. But despite how sweet Minhyung is literally any other time, he is a tiny tyrant in the mornings and sinks his full mouth of teeth into Sungchan's hand and pulls with a displeased little whimper. 

Morning it is, then.

Sungchan opens his eyes and looks down at his son’s pretty deep purple scales shining in the last vestiges of last night’s fire. He's pouting around his grip on his father’s hand and it’s so sweet that sungchan doesn’t even try to pull his hand away.

“Good morning, my darling,” he whispers, shifting his hand a little to brush his finger over Minhyung’s chubby cheek. He's still too young for his scales to harden and the gentle affection pops Minhyung’s mouth open. Much like his father, he is _incredibly_ easy to sway. “Are you missing your papa?” Minhyung whines again and Sungchan hisses sympathetically as he picks him up and lays him on his chest to gently rub his finger down the soft scales on his spine. “He’ll be back soon,” he promises and presses a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. 

He gets a pitiful look in response and knows he is not believed. Babies have no object permanence, he knows this, and having either of his fathers away from him is as good as the end of the world for Minhyung. Minhyung whines again and moves so he lays down on Sungchan's heat core, amber eyes falling shut to the tune of Sungchan’s gentle rumbles. With his baby coaxed back into quiet, Sungchan lets his eyes fall shut and shifts to curl into where Johnny's scent is strongest in their nest; it’ll keep Minhyung quiet and sungchan wants to get lost in his mate’s scent. It has been a comfort ever since they first met in the valley all those moons ago and only serves to ease even the smallest of his nerves now that their child lays on his chest, tiny heart beating strong against his chest.

He doesn't know how long they sleep but a familiar flap of wings makes Sungchan rumble just a little louder, eyes opening slowly as he looks towards the opening of the cave. The sun isn’t at its peak in the sky, so Sungchan and Minhyung must have only been asleep for an hour or two, but the light that hits johnny’s dark scales makes him glow. He’s beautiful, but he always is, even with a bear hanging heavy from his jaws. 

Sungchan studies him, eyes narrowing for a moment. “Did you eat?” he asks, only moving his head to avoid shifting and waking up little Minhyung. They both know that it won’t be long until he starts to smell his father but for now they will pretend. Johnny knows Sungchan will pretend for as long as it takes to lecture him about his eating habits or refusal to eat in favor of feeding his mate and child.

Johnny blinks at him and sets the carcass down just out of sniffing range of their child. it’s already primed and skinned and sungchan guesses the furs are drying outside of the cave to later add to the nest. _Would you send me away if I didn't?_ It is a stupid question, as Johnny knows that Sungchan, if confident that Johnny hadn’t eaten, _would_ send him away, so he gives him no time to answer. _How would you like to eat?_

“I would greatly consider it.” Sungchan sniffs indignantly and carefully sits up with Minhyung in his arms, cradling him against his chest and kissing the crown of his head. “I don’t want to put him down..”

_I'll hold him._ Johnny shifts with a low groan, his back arching to pop the ache within it before he crawls back into their nest and leans in to scent sungchan and their son. He drags his nose gently over Sungchan's scent gland, long lashes fluttering slightly as Sungchan's sweet and smoky scent fills his nostrils and pushes all of the outside smells firmly away from him. Minhyung smells like baby, eggshell and cinders, but Johnny is more than happy to tuck his nose into his soft tuft of black hair. “He slept through the morning?” The surprise in his tone is palpable and understandable because it hasn’t happened _once_ since Minhyung hatched.

“ _Our_ son? Sleep through the morning? Perish the thought.” Sungchan laughs and hands the hatchling over to his father as he starts to stir, staying close as Minhyung starts to stir for the second time that morning. “He woke up just a little after you left and terrorized me until I calmed him back down.”

Johnny chuckles fondly and grins as Minhyung chirps happily for him, tiny hands patting his cheeks in greeting. Sungchan knows he should shift and go eat but he can’t make himself crawl from their nest when his mate is showering their giggling baby in soft nuzzles and kisses. “He missed our scents… Doyoung did say he would.” Johnny isn’t quite surprised as Doyoung and Jaehyun have two hatchlings of their own but he doesn’t like advice, even if Doyoung is wise when it comes to the matters of babies.

Two babies with Jaehyun would provide _some_ knowledge, Sungchan reasons as he finally crawls free from the nest to take his meal. _He said this would be when he would be at his clingiest but heavens know you wouldn’t let Jaehyun hunt for us._

Johnny's growl doesn’t surprise Sungchan but it startles a yelp out of poor little Minhyung and Johnny quickly soothes him and ducks away from Sungchan's unimpressed glare. His mate tolerates his foolishness, but only when it doesn’t upset their son. “It’s not your brother’s job to hunt for you both. It’s _mine._ ”

Sungchan rolls his eyes as he lays in front of the bear carcass and tears into it with a pleased rumble. _And you do it very well. Jaehyun wouldn’t offer to hunt for us, anyway. Much more important things to focus on. Doyoung still insists on having a new nest for every new egg but I don’t think that will change so long as they keep having babies._

Johnny pauses before his head whips around. “Gods, they don’t stop, do they? Another clutch? That’s their second this year!”

_Doyoung hyung is very fertile. Jaehyun is_ very _proud but yes. He’s got his own family to hunt for. Very busy and all that._

Sungchan knows Johnny will not hear the end of the fact that he and Doyoung are on their third child once Johnny can tolerate having another dragon’s scent anywhere near his baby’s—even if that dragon _is_ family—and Sungchan may be a little amused with the fact. 

“Should I...hunt more?” Johnny's tone is overly cautious and Sungchan lifts his head to consider his mate. He's playing with Minhyung but Sungchan can feel how hard he’s thinking. “Longer hunts at night, perhaps, so he’s asleep and doesn’t miss me?” It is not a bad conclusion to come to but Sungchan hates it.

_And then I will miss you. Disappearing for an hour or so to hunt every morning will not traumatize him, Johnny. Your scent surrounds this nest, my love, but he is a baby he just wants to be wrapped up in your arms._ Sungchan drags his tongue over his muzzle, rumbling softly at his full belly and allowing his short tail to wag over the ground when Johnny's chest puffs up in pride. _You never said if you ate, Johnny. Did you eat?_

“I ate,” Johnny answers softly and smiles over at Sungchan as Minhyung crawls onto his shoulders to try and grab his horns. “You’re _sure_ it’s alright if I keep to the morning hunts?”

“Yes, I’m sure. If danger were to ever come, which I doubt it would, I am more than capable of protecting us and Jaehyun truly is not far. Do you want to preserve the rest of the for Minhyung? we haven’t tried giving him bear meat yet, have we?” With their hatchling occupied with his favorite toy, any reachable part of his father’s body, Sungchan goes to gently anoint himself with oils. 

“We haven’t.” Johnny moves carefully over their nest to lay on his belly near Sungchan. Minhyung babbles sweetly and reaches for one of the little bottles Johnny had bartered with his favorite fae merchant, Sehun, for. “Is that—?” The panicked pitch in his tone is almost enough to pull a smirk onto Sungchan’s lips but he smothers it just in time.

“Yes, and I’m not giving it to him.” Sungchan offers Minhyung another bottle and blows the baby a sweet kiss as he pushes the bottle of orange blossom perfume far out of the baby’s reach.

No need to open the aphrodisiac this early in the morning even if Johnny's alarm is amusing. 

Johnny reaches up to monitor Minhyung’s play, lips curled into a fond smile as he presses the bottle into his palm when he gets bored with it. “So I will keep to my morning hunts.”

“You will keep to your morning hunts and Minhyung and I will adjust,” Sungchan agrees, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Johnny's lips. Minhyung chirps for him and Sungchan shifts to kiss his puckered lips, too. “When does Sehun come through the valley again?”

Sehun is as unpredictable as the wind but Johnny knows him better than most and can guess his patterns with almost scary accuracy. 

“Soon, he always comes before the first rain. Do you want to get something for Doyoung?” hardly a question worth answering but sungchan nods anyway and lifts Minhyung from in between his father’s horns. He can hear the valley waking up around them but there is still time until their closest neighbors and relatives start to rise even with their two little ones. “He’ll want to see Minhyung…”

Sungchan smiles down at his mate and takes in the conflict warring on his handsome brow with perhaps too much amusement; the urge to show off their beautiful son to his friend is warring with the paternal need to keep Minhyung away from the world until he can fight on his own and then for a while longer still. “And he shall. Perhaps being allowed to see the baby will get you more deals. Sehun is _stingy_ with his jewelry.”

Most of which Sungchan wants for himself. He wants to give his brother’s nesting mate gifts, certainly, but he has a hoard of his own to build. He is young and only a father of one, for now, he muses with a hand falling absently to his belly. Johnny seems to find his silence amusing and gets shoved for his efforts before he reaches over to clasps a bracelet around Sungchan's wrist. It has bells that capture Minhyung’s attention and their little hunter-in-training prepares to pounce. He's no good at it yet, but he’ll get there.

“Do _you_ have something to tell me, my love?”

Sungchan rolls his eyes and little Minhyung nibbles on his fingers before sticking his tongue out at the taste of the oil on his father’s skin. Poor darling, just trying to ease the ache on his teeth only to be faced with the taste of rose oil. “Johnny, if I was with child I'm certain you would know already.” 

Johnny doesn’t disagree with that and splays out on his back in their nest, watching as Minhyung keeps trying to catch Sungchan's gently chiming wrist. It is slow going but Johnny can tell that when he’s old enough, his technique will be enviable. From this angle, Sungchan can see the cluster of red scales that bloom across his collarbones and smiles softly as he remembers the final part of their courting ritual. He does not touch his shoulder where his matching blue cluster blooms because he does not desire to give his mate the satisfaction. “perhaps.” A comfortable silence falls over them and Sungchan stills his wrist to finally let Minhyung win their little game. 

“Would you like another?” Johnny finally asks. His tone is casual but so forced that Sungchan has to look away from him to hide his smile. Johnny wants _babies_ and Sungchan is more than happy to give them to him.

He need only ask.

“When Minhyung is a little older, I would love to.” Johnny's smile is brighter than the sun outside of their cave and Sungchan is already reconsidering his self-imposed deadline. What are a few more moons, anyway? They certainly mean nothing to his brother and Doyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> u can come talk to me on the big blue bird app!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/faeriedoyoung/)


End file.
